


Тридцать два в квадрате

by Bukan, Yozhik



Series: Тонкая грань: расширенная вселенная [4]
Category: Saiyuki, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, F/M, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>фан-сиквел к "Ересиарху". вернее, вполне себе часть канона, только доп. материалы. история о приключениях детей Санзо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тридцать два в квадрате

**Author's Note:**

> Написано не без влияния не только анимешки «Паталиро Саюки», но и в некотором смысле первоисточника – классического «Путешествия на Запад» (отдельное спасибо Ёжику за то, что находится в теме и проникся образом Канрэя).  
> Букан

**Часть первая. Таон**  
Темнело сейчас рано, и это было очень неудобно. Потому что чтобы продолжать путь в темноте, да по незнакомым местам – требовалось чуть больше, чем уверенность в необходимости этого самого пути.  
Правда, сидеть в одиночестве у костра было немногим лучше, но тут уж что поделаешь…  
Однако одиночество продлилось недолго. В круг света вдвинулось… существо. Светловолосое, в знакомом священном облачении, таком же, как у сидевшего у костра путника. И с сутрой на плечах.  
Существо улыбнулось, подмигнуло и сказало:  
– Привет!  
Растеряться он, конечно, растерялся, но всё-таки первым делом вскочил, вежливо поклонился.  
– Добрый вечер.  
– Пустишь к огоньку? – существо внимательно оглядывало парня и не переставало улыбаться. – Ого, у тебя волосы длиннее моих! Раза в два, плащ прямо!  
– Конечно, прошу вас, располагайтесь, – и как-то в голову не приходило, как же тут задать самый простой и важный вопрос.  
– Спасибки, – существо уселось рядом, протянуло руку, намотало на палец белокурую прядь. – Класс! Есть хочешь?  
– Н-нет, спасибо…  
– Умерщвляешь плоть? Ну ладно. А я буду, – существо вытащило бутерброд с колбасой и жадно в него вгрызлось.  
– Да, конечно, – а сам только с интересом разглядывал непонятного гостя, стараясь, чтобы это было не сильно заметно.  
– Ты кто? – с набитым ртом спросило существо. – Правда Санзо?  
– Да. Тридцать Второй Канрэй Санзо Хоши. Вы, кажется, тоже в сане?  
– Ага, – гость засмеялся – весело так, от души и озорно.  
– Это… неожиданно, – лучшего определения мальчик не нашёл. – Но приятно.  
– А мне приятно взаимно. Можешь звать просто Таон. Тридцать Второй Таон Санзо Хоши – это так длинно…  
– Хорошо…  
– И куда путь держишь? – странный Санзо отхлебнул чего-то из фляжки.  
– Если честно, то и не знаю, куда именно…  
– Поди туда – не знаю куда, принеси то – не знаю что? И только потому, что ты Санзо?  
– Можно, наверно, и так сказать.  
– А меня вот не хотели в Санзо брать, сам напросился, – Таон опять засмеялся и подмигнул. – А ты… жалеешь?  
– Нет. И надеюсь оправдать такое доверие, хотя…  
– Сложно? А мне пока весело… – Таон подсел поближе, откинулся назад, опираясь руками о землю позади себя. Просторное священное одеяние обтянуло его фигуру, и приглядись другой юный Санзо повнимательнее – кое-что бы заметил…  
– Сложно…  
– По-моему, ты слишком серьёзно к этому относишься. Считаешь, что людей надо учить хорошему, и всё такое?  
– Ну да.  
– Людям главное объяснить, чтоб не дурили и не разбрасывались своей жизнью, а остальное, если не дураки, сами поймут. Придать вовремя ускорение – и всё.  
– Не знаю…  
– А я пробовал.  
– И как?  
– Бывали поуспешнее меня, но вроде что-то получалось.  
– Ну может быть…  
И тут их разговор довольно грубо прервали. Что-то клыкастое, чёрное, грозное затушило огонь и накинулось на обоих.  
Страшно было, и непонятно, но мальчик неуверенно выступил вперёд.  
– Простите, вы не могли бы прекратить? – и сразу почувствовал себя полным идиотом.  
– Не раньше, чем трахну тебя, хорошенького такого, и съем! – демон мерзко расхохотался.  
– А я тебя не интересую? – Таон достал из рукава маленький пистолет и пальнул твари между глаз, а потом сложил пальцы в магический знак и что-то зашептал.  
Да нет, вот что – как раз было и понятно, и знакомо, и если получится собраться с мыслями – так тут можно было и помочь…  
Хотя у мальчика на плечах, в отличие от Таона, никакой священной сутры не было. Но что духовная сила у него поразительная – об этом ему твердили с детства. Так что демон был снесён двойным напором, разлетелся на зловонные клочья и исчез.  
– Ффух, скучища, – уронил Таон Санзо. – Хотя ко мне они обычно хоть не клеятся…  
– Это было… – и тут мальчик всё-таки на ногах не удержался. – Прошу прощения…  
Таон его подхватил, удержал, посадил и даже обнял за плечи:  
– Эх ты, светоч… Настоящий правильный Санзо, ага… На, глотни, хоть дрожать перестанешь.  
– Спасибо…  
– Не за что, у меня много! И запей водой, и не парься, сейчас это лекарство, а не так, побухать…  
– Ладно…  
– И ты правда миленький, Хоши-доно, особенно когда вот так краснеешь!  
– Да? – и вот теперь уж точно покраснел.  
– Ага, ты на девчонку похож больше, чем я.  
– Не знаю, никогда об этом не думал…  
– А вот они, видимо, думают. Ко мне, веришь ли, ни разу не приставали с грязными намерениями…  
– Ну ко мне тоже не сказать, чтобы часто…  
– Ну и хорошо. Но ты располагаешь, да…  
– Может быть…  
– Хочешь, научу одной технике? Поможет не дрожать…  
– Буду очень благодарен.  
Таон перегнулся к парнишке – и прижался губами к его губам.  
А тот только ойкнул было от неожиданности – а потом замер и ещё гуще покраснел.  
Это длилось не так долго… но потом на лице Таона Санзо появилась торжествующая улыбка:  
– Надеюсь, тайное знание тебе передалось, не осквернившись о воздух.  
– Н-наверно…  
– Потом ещё чему-нибудь научу. Когда придумаю чему. В храме, где ты рос, наверно, такого и не знают…  
– Похоже на то…  
– И вина там не пьют, и не курят, и ничего такого? Неужели я тебя не шокирую, неужели ты не думаешь, что я не Санзо, а какое-нибудь исчадие?  
– Нет, ну пьют… некоторые… как везде, наверно. Не знаю, я ведь знаю не так уж много, так что…  
– Думаешь, разные бывают Санзо? Ну да, ты прав… А что ты знаешь о Тридцать Первом, которому наследуешь? О том, кого зовут Койренэ Ересиархом?  
– Немного, если честно. А что, это важно?  
– Ну, я так думал, что для всех нормальных Санзо и вообще нормальных буддистов он враг номер один.  
– Не для всех.  
– А вот это уже интересно, – Таон очень внимательно глядел в зелёные глаза коллеги по сану. – Он же отступник, странно, что ты о нём говоришь так спокойно…  
– Наверно, я неправ, но если столько людей его признаёт, значит, есть за что?  
– Может, за то, что он не лучше их. Он пьёт, курит, дерётся, ругается матом и открыто живёт с женщиной-христианкой. А может, за то, что он убил нечисти больше, чем кто угодно из наших, и очень многим не дал сойти с ума или покончить с собой.  
– Может…  
– Я бы хотел стать таким, как он. Только курить не хочу, вредно и противно.  
– Думаю, это не главное.  
– Наверно. Я уже говорил, что главное – это не давать людям маяться фигнёй… А вот ты как думаешь, твои наставники непогрешимы? И знают истину?  
– Может быть и знают, кто я, чтобы это проверять? Непогрешимы – вряд ли.  
– Ты? Очень миленькое маленькое существо. Ага, то есть ты не думаешь, что каждое их слово надо воспринимать как откровение?  
– По крайней мере, я в этом сомневаюсь.  
– Вот правильно. Сомневаться надо. Я над своими наставниками вообще ржу и покатываюсь…  
– Может быть.  
– Но я очень неправильный Санзо, ага, и пример с меня брать не надо.  
– Хорошо, не буду.  
– Вот тебя как выбирали? Много претендентов было?  
– Не очень, но были.  
– И чем ты их одолел?  
– Не знаю. Видимо, чем-то лучше показался.  
– Ну я их понимаю… А вот в нашем болоте и выбирать-то было не из кого, зато была лишняя сутра.  
– Надо же…  
– Ага. А у вас там, в духовной столице, и сутр-то нету, все что были спёр Тридцать Первый…  
– Вроде того, да.  
– Ты не их ли ищешь, а?  
– В том числе.  
– Ха, могу поделиться. У меня их две!  
– Да?  
– Ага, одна на плечах, вторая вот, в кармане, – Таон продемонстрировал свиток. – Возьми, если можешь…  
– Странно как-то…  
– А ты всё ещё ни о чём не догадался?  
– Смотря о чём.  
– О том, кто я и откуда.  
– Ну, судя по всему, выходит, что ты ученик и последователь Тридцать Первого. Хотя я не знаю, были ли у него ученики, но, наверно, были. А так…  
– Да, угадал, в сан меня поставил Тридцать Первый. Хотя пришлось долго ныть, хныкать и доказывать, что я уже могу… А так – что?..  
– Ничего…  
– Хитренький! Тебя же послали отобрать у нас обе сутры и книгу, так?  
– Ну так…  
– А как ещё, понимаю… Я же говорю – возьми, если сможешь!  
– Где уж мне, – но улыбнулся он довольно искренне и даже озорно.  
– А вот мне интересно, кто из нас правда Тридцать Второй Санзо Хоши, а кто так, погулять вышел, – но Таон тоже снова почти смеялся. – Вот, смотри, сюда прячу… – он сунул свиток за пазуху, к сердцу.  
– Смотрю…  
– Будешь просто смотреть или что-то сделаешь?  
– Не знаю.  
– Пять секунд на размышление, потом стреляю в воздух.  
– Ладно…  
– Раз… два… три…  
Как следует сосредоточиться почему-то было очень непросто. Успеть прочитать что нужно – тем более. Но что ещё оставалось-то делать?  
Таона Санзо снесло и перевернуло, он прижался спиной к дереву, отдышиваясь и приходя в себя. Сутра перекочевала к зеленоглазому Санзо – и не та, что была за пазухой, а та, что на плечах.  
– А ты хорош… – выдохнул Таон. – Но у меня ещё одна…  
– Прошу прощения, если слишком увлёкся… – хотя, похоже, мальчик и сам не ожидал, что у него вот так получится.  
– Нет-нет, всё замечательно, я готов продолжать, – Таон наградил его ослепительной улыбкой.  
– Мне бы не хотелось решать все разногласия исключительно такими методами, но если…  
– Но я тоже не на помойке себя нашёл и просто так сутру не отдам. А ещё я хочу знать, насколько зорко твоё сердце… – и взгляд серых глаз Таона был таким долгим и нежным…  
– Это я и сам хотел бы знать.  
– Я жду твоего следующего хода.  
– Хорошо, если так настаиваешь…  
Но следующий удар оказался послабее – Таон даже успел увернуться от боевого заклинания и теперь дразнился:  
– Можно же проще, ты руками возьми!  
– Ну может быть…  
– Иди, бери. И если это и ловушка – то не такая, как ты думаешь, Хоши-доно.  
– И вряд ли есть смысл спрашивать, какая, так ведь?  
– Не проверишь – не узнаешь.  
– Не могу не согласиться…  
– Подходи, не ударю.  
– Даже поверю.  
И он подошёл – медленно, как во сне – и протянул руку. Но до сутры не дотянулся – странный Таон Санзо перехватил его руку и крепко прижал к своему сердцу.  
И вот тут оставалось только удивляться. Потому что…  
– Ты что?..  
– Я девочка, ага. Ты в это поверишь? – глаза Таон продолжали смеяться.  
– Кажется, придётся…  
– Вот и умница, – она отпустила его руку. – Свезло, ага, что эти одежды мне великоваты? Теперь ты понимаешь, почему меня не хотели делать Санзо?  
– Понимаю.  
– Но я Санзо. И дочь Санзо.  
– Даже так? Ну в первом, кажется, никто и не сомневается, разве нет?  
– Теперь уже нет, хотя если бы они знали… А так – ну кому мог Тридцать Первый передать сан, как не родному ребёнку? Хотя ныть пришлось долго, но другого-то ребёнка у него нет!  
– Понятно…  
– Я даже имя не меняла. В миру Таон Рокуэлл, а так Таон Санзо Хоши. А ты у нас Канрэй, я правильно запомнила?  
– Канрэй Санзо Хоши, – мальчишка кивнул и снова густо покраснел.  
– Красиво, тебе идёт, Тридцать Второй. Хотя я вроде как тоже Тридцать Вторая, но мы с тобой, похоже, по силам равны.  
– Вот этого не знаю…  
– Ну опыт показал, что теперь у тебя и у меня по сутре, значит… А дальше будет видно. Да что ты так смущаешься всё время, даже когда не с чего?  
– Привычка…  
– Понятно, пристают часто, – она тоже не удержалась, отвела ему длинную чёлку с глаз. – Меня вот не трогают, видимо, чуют девчонку и им становится неинтересно…  
– Ну может быть.  
– А так я и в монастыре-то никогда не жила. Домашний ребёнок, ещё и мать же у меня христианка…  
– Ясно. Тоже, наверно, хорошо.  
– Во всяком случае, не скучно. Хотя график мне тоже пытаются расчертить, но мать расчертит, а отец по-тихому учит сачковать где можно. Балует он меня, вон даже сделал Санзо, хотя это форменный скандал.  
– Ну точно хорошо.  
– А пошли к нам? Посмотришь хоть, как живут отступники… Может, понравится. Всё равно тебе туда надо…  
– Если можно, конечно, то с удовольствием.  
– Ага, приглашаю. Тут, в принципе, пути дней пять, а потом за реку Койрю…  
– Понятно.  
– А сейчас надо запалить костёр обратно и спать, ага?  
– Ага…  
– Я не курю, но зажигалка штука полезная, – вскоре пламя уже весело плясало, и стало видно, что Таон спустила с плеч верхнюю часть облачения и что чёрная майка Санзо туго обтягивает её небольшую крепкую грудь. – Эх, редко приходится вот так, сам понимаешь, – девчонка ещё и нахально потянулась.  
– Догадываюсь…  
– С тобой хоть можно… Только не пали меня, ладно?  
– Конечно.  
– Спасибо, хороший ты, Канрэй Санзо… – это она бормотала уже совсем сонно, сворачиваясь на земле клубочком.  
* * *  
Как ни странно, до обители Койренэ Ересиарха они добрались без приключений. Впрочем, Таон утверждала, что эту часть пути уже проходила и всех плохих существ успела приструнить – мол, второй раз не полезут…  
Даже если и преувеличивала малость – спорить с ней не хотелось.  
И так, перекидываясь словами, оба юных Санзо Хоши наконец перешли мост и оказались прямиком у часовни Койренэ.  
– Ну вот примерно здесь мы живём. Только в лес поглубже зайти.  
– Ясно. Красиво.  
– У нас тут круто, да, хоть и правый берег… Хотя по мне так оба берега одинаковы. Ну, в часовню мы не пойдём, что мы там забыли?  
– Ну да.  
– Там, конечно, красиво… Но недостаточно отступнически. Ты, кстати, в курсе, что Тридцать Первый – бессмертный?  
– Нет, вот этого не слышал. Правда?  
– Ага. И мама тоже. Им же Врата стеречь… А если я буду хорошо себя вести – мне тоже нальют эликсира бессмертия.  
– Впечатляет.  
– Вот такие вот мы, отступники…  
– Интересно, да…  
– Сейчас будет ещё интереснее, готовься краснеть, – Таон сложила ладони рупором и крикнула уже куда-то в лес: – Мам, пап! Смотрите, кого я привела!  
В общем-то, тут его и предупреждать не надо было. Тем более что сначала Канрэй узрел мать Таон – высокую, статную, красивую – и засмущался сразу. А потом уже самого Тридцать Первого, который смерил молоденького Санзо ледяным взглядом:  
– Тебе поручено доставить меня в цепях?  
– Нет. Об этом речи точно не шло.  
– Это тебе повезло, парень, – Койренэ, он же Генджо Санзо, затянулся сигаретой. – Впрочем, книгу я тебе тоже не отдам. Максимум, на что можешь рассчитывать, – это на семейный ужин.  
– Это уже намного больше, чем я мог ожидать.  
Церемонность Канрэя вызвала у Тридцать Первого усмешку.  
– Катриона, распорядись. Таон, сколько раз говорил, надень облачение нормально и никогда не носи его как я.  
– А лучше вообще пойди и оденься как подобает девушке, – тихо, но твёрдо вступила мать Таон.  
Девчонка что-то заворчала… но к столу вышла в платье, длинном и довольно открытом, и с цветами в волосах.  
И вот тут уже её новый знакомый был впечатлён окончательно. Настолько, что Катриона безудержно улыбалась, когда читала про себя молитвы, благословляющие трапезу, а Генджо Санзо ловил себя на чём-то вроде ревности. И для посланца центра это могло кончиться худо…  
Хотя он сам-то, кажется, и не понял бы толком, в чём дело.  
За столом говорила в основном одна Таон, делясь историями из жизни отступников. Мать её ужасалась и продолжала улыбаться, отец хмурился и периодически отпускал всяческие замечания в духе «передай этим, в центре, что им не светит».  
Гость же помалкивал, с интересом слушал и вежливо кивал. И, в принципе, раздражать в нём ничто не могло – если только бесконечная воспитанность. Но вот с этим он точно ничего поделать бы не мог…  
Да и не надо было… А после ужина Таон утащила Канрэя гулять – даже не соизволив сообщить родителям, когда вернётся.  
– Ну и что ты скажешь своему начальству, Хоши-доно?  
– Не знаю. Наверно, всё как есть.  
– Про меня тоже? Кстати, моей маме ты понравился. Сто процентов она найдёт у тебя только один недостаток – то, что ты буддист.  
– Про тебя я обещал молчать, так что…  
– Спасибо, ты настоящий друг. Отца тоже особо не бойся, ему нравится куда большее количество существ, чем он показывает, ему просто интересно, что ты за создание такое диковинное.  
– Ясно, буду знать.  
– Ага, так что чувствуй себя как дома. Может, совсем останешься? – она посмотрела на него умоляюще и очень по-девичьи.  
– Неудобно как-то…  
– Нормально. Или ты не хочешь неприятностей от начальства?  
– А кто бы хотел?  
– Ничего, вали всё на нас и оставайся. А я тебя ещё чему-нибудь научу…  
– Ну, может быть, и получится…  
– Хватятся, придут за тобой – дам им в глаз. Думаешь, мне слабо?  
– Даже не сомневаюсь. Просто ну правда нельзя же вот так…  
– А что тебя с ними связывает? Просто интересно…  
– Ну… Так даже и не знаю…  
– Я так понимаю, тебя подобрали на улице, обогрели, приютили, обучили всему и отправили с миссией. Ты о своих родителях что-нибудь помнишь или знаешь?  
– Нет, ничего.  
– Бедный… Моего отца вот в речке выловили, вот в этой самой. И он был очень привязан к своему учителю. А у тебя есть кто-то особенный, единственный?  
– Так, чтобы вот совсем – нету…  
– Тогда тебя просто используют, а ты такой хороший мальчик.  
– Ну не знаю…  
– Может, вообще спёрли маленького из бедной, но честной семьи и вырастили под стеклом этакого идеального Санзо…  
– Вряд ли. Даже если это кому и было надо – слишком сложно.  
– Им было надо. И очень. После того как мой отец стал отступником и родилась я.  
– Может быть. Но подходящего человека и без таких сложностей можно было выбрать.  
– Ты понимаешь, вся фишка в том, чтобы ты с младенчества был воспитан в их духе. Чтобы у тебя никого кроме них не было.  
– Понимаю.  
– Вот. Но не думаю, что ты к ним дико привязан, ты просто послушный… а они этим пользуются.  
– Может, и так.  
– А вот честно – скучно там у вас?  
– По мне так не особо, но…  
– Но можно попробовать и что-нибудь другое, правда?  
– Наверно да.  
– Тогда расслабься, я Санзо, как и ты… – и с этими словами она снова прижалась губами к его губам, одновременно перебирая его длинные волосы.  
А как на это реагировать – он так и не понял. Если только и правда расслабиться и… Что уж будет…  
Хотя, можно подумать, она это делала каждый день. Всего-то второй раз в жизни. Просто лучше слышала голос инстинктов…  
А вот свой собственный голос Таон услышала как будто со стороны:  
– Давай поженимся, а?..  
– А разве… Хотя да, о чём я… – но удивился он куда больше, чем хотел показать.  
– Здесь – можно. И лучше скорее, а то ещё больших глупостей натворим, – ну да, вот против этого мать её и предупреждала. Когда колотится сердце, подгибаются ноги и хочется упасть на землю и не думать о том, что случится дальше…  
– Может, ты и права…  
– Скажу тебе по секрету, мы здесь считаем, что Санзо Хоши никому не обязан быть девственником. Но ещё лично я считаю, что лучше пусть всё будет по-честному… Так что если ты сам не против – я скажу своим.  
– Хорошо.  
…Катриона даже обрадовалась:  
– Нет, ну конечно, вы знакомы меньше недели, но иногда достаточно увидеть человека один раз, чтобы понять – он и есть твоя судьба… Я надеюсь, ты в него вцепилась не потому, что он тоже Санзо Хоши?  
– Да нет, потому что он наивный и хорошенький, одно удовольствие такого тискать и смущать!  
Генджо Санзо скептически промолчал и потом долго курил в одиночку на крыльце, смиряясь с неизбежным. Его девочка выросла, и вряд ли хоть кто-нибудь сможет её отговорить сделать по-своему…  
– Если он окажется шпионом – застрелишь его сама. Хоть и не бывает таких шпионов, простых как валенок. И да, если я даю своё согласие – то преимущественно чтобы полюбоваться на их рожи!  
* * *  
Церемонию проводили в часовне Койренэ, как обычно – только для своих, но любопытствующих набежало полно. Было много цветов и восхищённых вздохов, Катриона смахивала слёзы, Тридцать Первый вёл церемонию и не мог себе позволить разволноваться.  
Девочка была взволнована и очаровательна, мальчик – одновременно растерян и сосредоточен…  
И на него косились, пожалуй, больше всех – хотя бы потому, что ему не во что было переодеться. Хорошо хоть Таон не игралась сегодня в Санзо, а честно надела белое платье. Хотя и так всё было довольно необычно, странностью больше, странностью меньше…  
– Пойдём, напьёмся, – сказал Генджо Санзо Катрионе, – лишь бы не думалось, что теперь будет.  
– Ты что, думаешь – они это своё сокровище придут отбирать с боем?  
– Да нет, не то, на это-то плевать, отобьёмся.  
– А, понимаю, да, мы дали ей вылететь из гнезда… Ну а кто бы удержал её такую? И разве не главное, чтобы они были счастливы?  
– Да я разве спорю… Пойдём, напьёмся. Чтобы тебе тоже не думалось про своё, ну, что они невенчаны…  
…Таон в это время смеялась в темноте, ловя и смущая Канрэя. Хотя куда уж больше-то, и ему оставалось только тоже рассмеяться – иначе совсем уж страшно.  
Нет, она, конечно, тоже боялась – но именно поэтому действовала быстро, отчаянно, руководя грядущим таинством и внушая своему мальчику простую мысль – ты лучший, ты сможешь!..  
И очень сложно было бы ей не поверить…  
Так что, не смотря на всю неловкость и страхи, взаимное лишение невинности не стало для них разочарованием. Кажется, они уже знали друг о друге что-то самое важное – а значит, всегда нашли бы путь друг к другу, и с каждым разом быстрее и больше к обоюдному удовольствию…  
…Старший Санзо и Катриона допивали вторую бутылку, в головах никак не укладывалось то, что сегодня случилось, и они сидели и вспоминали, вспоминали… Как достаточно долго старались, чтобы завести ребёночка, как Катриона первые шесть месяцев могла без усилий скрывать своё положение – сама-то крупная и статная, а малышка задалась маленькая, как мышонок, и родилась легко… Как Санзо торжествовал, что получилась девочка, а мать вздыхала, что Таон вся в него, вредная, и затихает только у него на руках… Первые годы Тридцать Первый с дочерью были и впрямь почти неразлучны, Катриона только боевым искусствам её учила да пыталась как-то влиять, но женственность к Таон прививалась тяжелее. И даже Сон Гоку частенько и беспрепятственно ходил с Катрионой в христианский храм (Санзо это умиляло – вот, никакой он не еретик, его приёмыш, а тот, кто он есть – невинное дитя!), а родную дочь она не очень-то могла туда заманить, и креститься пока не уговорила… Девочке были ближе языческие праздники правого берега да творческий подход к сутрам, такой же, как у отца.  
Таон с матерью начали хоть как-то сближаться, только когда девочке уже минуло тринадцать. Взросление, женские секреты, уходы от тренировок… В это время Генджо Санзо начал осознавать, что дочь от него отдаляется. Вернее, даже не это – просто ему становится всё труднее её понимать. К этому времени стало ясно, что девочка, пожалуй, задалась не в кого-то из родителей, а во многом сама по себе. Сказочно красивой она никогда не была, а только миленькой и чем-то запоминающейся. Глаза материнские, серые с золотистыми точками, волосы светлые, пусть и не совсем уж золотые, как у отца, зато такие же непослушные. И в него она задалась тонкой, стройной, даже обманчиво хрупкой и без всяких выдающихся форм – и потому легко сходила за мальчишку, поэтому и ещё из-за своих манер.  
В пять лет она едва не перевернула весь мир, а в пятнадцать всё-таки стала Санзо Хоши. Отец долго возражал – убедил его только тот факт, что его бывшее начальство наконец сыскало ему преемника, вернее – дорастило до нужного возраста благолепного и светозарного ребёнка, Тридцать Второго, Санзо без сутры… Тут уж нельзя было обойтись без, как сказал бы майор Калинин, «нашего ответа Чемберлену». Тем более что всё одно девочку дома не удержишь, а мальчишеская внешность хоть сколько её обезопасит…  
А сейчас Таон было уже семнадцать, и отец впервые доверил ей целых две сутры – может, и зря? И тот самый преемник оказался чужим парнем, уводящим из дома сокровище, да ещё и одна из сутр перекочевала к нему. Хотя пока ещё никто никого никуда не уводил, скорее это безумная семейка отступников собиралась радикально перевоспитать посланца с левого берега, парнишку с девичьим лицом и золотыми волосами до колен, кажется, на год старше своей юной супруги и на сто лет наивнее… Но всё равно – Тридцать Первому было не так-то легко принять, что у его девочки началась взрослая жизнь.  
Катрионе было, наверно, легче, она с самого начала настраивалась на то, что рано или поздно дочка войдёт в чужую семью – и ведь её выбор мог быть гораздо худшим…  
* * *  
Неприятности, однако, начаться не замедлили. Буквально через три дня после свадьбы дочери Тридцать Первый получил послание:  
«Койренэ Ересиарху, беззаконно продолжающему именовать себя Генджо Санзо Хоши. Наше тебе презрение и категорическое требование вернуть нам Тридцать Второго Канрэя Санзо Хоши. Иначе будет хуже».  
– Примерно этого я и ожидал. Прошу прощения, – упомянутый Тридцать Второй в очередной раз дико смутился.  
– Мы тоже ожидали, – хмыкнул Генджо Санзо. – Плевать, не стоит даже время тратить на таких бесполезных идиотов.  
Послание он прожёг посерёдке сигаретой, а поперёк написал:  
«От нас выдачи нет. Идите к свинюгам».  
– Думаете, сработает?  
– До сих пор всегда работало. А если они сюда сунутся – так им же хуже.  
– Догадываюсь.  
Таон прыгала сбоку, от души наслаждаясь происходящим:  
– Вот увидишь, моя радость, мы им покажем!  
…Хотя для начала старейшины явились вроде бы с миром и первым делом требовали поговорить непосредственно с надеждой и светочем…  
И он вроде бы тоже не возражал.  
– И зачем же ты прохлаждаешься в обители нечестивых отступников, Канрэй Санзо Хоши? У тебя может быть только одно оправдание: если ты хочешь выкрасть книгу и обе сутры и убежать к нам…  
– Я хочу только заниматься прямым своим делом, – мальчик говорил с той своей странной уверенностью, с которой обычно пытался мирно договариваться со всякими агрессивными существами – и так же привычно чувствовал себя идиотом. – И мне казалось, что неважно – где это делать.  
– Тебе было дано конкретное задание. А ты предал. Если уже предал.  
– От задания я вынужден отказаться. Оно мне не под силу.  
– Проклятие, они тебя околдовали, Тридцать Второй.  
Таон не выдержала, подбежала сзади, обняла молодого супруга:  
– Убирайтесь вон! Вы, скучни занудские! Не видать вам ни книги, ни Канрэя как своих ушей, поняли? И сколько бы вы ни выбирали новых Санзо – они все удерут к нам!  
– Надеюсь, мы всё-таки сможем уладить эти разногласия мирно, не создавая никому лишних проблем? – Канрэй мило улыбнулся.  
– Если ты, как хороший мальчик, пойдёшь домой и прихватишь с собой ту прелесть, что у тебя на плечах – и да, мы имеем в виду сутру, а не эту наглую девицу – то конфликтов не будет.  
– И что потом?  
– Ничего, станешь сильнее и продолжишь выполнять наши поручения.  
– Боюсь, это не вариант.  
– А что тогда для тебя вариант?  
– Я уже говорил. Делать своё дело.  
– Твоё дело – работать на нас. А не обниматься с наглыми девицами, подозрительно похожими на Тридцать Первого.  
– Простите, но я всегда думал, что моё дело – служить учению, а не чьим-то интересам.  
– Ты умничка! – восторженно шепнула Таон, обнимая его ещё крепче.  
– Учение, между прочим, запрещает пить и налагает обет целомудрия, – объявили пришедшие.  
– Глупости, – не выдержала Таон, – от этого тупеют. Канрэй имеет возможность сравнить.  
– Если я окажусь недостоин – я просто уйду, – пожал плечами мальчик. – Это не вопрос.  
– Мы готовы принять тебя обратно, как бы ты ни оступился. Только прокляни их и забери то, что им не принадлежит.  
– Не могу. Я считаю, что это будет неправильно.  
– То есть твоё понимание учения предписывает тебе быть добрым с этими отступниками и жить по их правилам.  
– Моё понимание предписывает мне признавать за всеми право жить как им угодно. И да, быть добрым со всеми.  
– Ты слишком хорош, Канрэй Санзо. Слишком хорош для этого грешного мира. Когда-нибудь плохие люди тебя убьют. И с тем мы оставляем тебя в лапах отступников.  
– Неужели убрались? – Таон запрыгала, как будто ей было пять лет.  
– Боюсь, что ненадолго.  
– Ничего, в следующий раз дадим по шее!  
…За занавесками шептались наблюдавшие всю сцену родители Таон.  
– По-моему, наша девочка не прогадала, – умилённо говорила Катриона. – Мальчик прелесть!  
– Она как ты – фигню не выберет, – нахально заявил Генджо Санзо. – И да, иногда полезно быть честным до безобразия, добрым и простым как валенок, я думал – такие уже повывелись.  
– Он не валенок, – обиделась любящая тёща. – Ему просто дана любовь к миру…  
* * *  
Вскоре Канрэй Санзо Хоши тоже получил предложение, от которого сложно отказаться. Задание от тех, которые всё ещё от него не отреклись…  
И не отказался. Знал откуда-то, что нужно это не только им.  
Посылали его далеко не в соседний лес, а аж на другой материк – искать там разбросанные священные артефакты. Разумеется, в путь юный Тридцать Второй отправлялся не один…  
И как минимум поэтому путешествие скучным бы не было.  
Таон Рокуэлл снова облачилась в одежды Санзо и только надеялась ничем не выдать, что на самом деле она девушка, более того – возлюбленная Канрэя… А заодно с ними увязался Сон Гоку, невзрослеющая мартышка. Мальчику, при всей его привязанности к Генджо Санзо, всё-таки скучно было сидеть столько времени на одном месте.  
И отпускать столь странную компанию без присмотра было даже страшно.  
Тридцать Первый и Катриона нешуточно переживали… только что тут сделаешь? Им нельзя было надолго отлучаться от Врат. Да и пора было признать, что детям будет лучше самим искать свою дорогу…  
Сами же дети, кажется, переживали куда меньше. Им было весело – по крайней мере, двоим из них точно. А третьему если и не так уж весело – то хоть любопытно. Он ведь тоже пока ещё очень мало знал об этом огромном мире… И только рад был узнать больше.  
…Кратчайший путь к морю лежал через Дикие Земли. А там было хоть и более пустынно, чем в те времена, когда Катриона была там в плену, но от этого не менее опасно. Потому что встретить там можно было ну совсем фиг знает что… Да если и знать заранее – легче бы от этого не стало.  
А так – подумаешь, Гоку вон вообще считал, что кто бы им ни встретился – всех побьют, фигня!  
«Хорошо бы всё-таки не пришлось», – улыбался Канрэй. А Таон считала, что да, их компания выкрутится так или иначе, по-другому и быть не может…  
Тем более, что повернуть они уже не могли. И шли дальше и дальше на Запад – такое вот, понимаете ли, свадебное путешествие. Странное, но далеко не худшее…  
Первые несколько дней пути прошли спокойно, потом началась пустыня и постоянное нытьё Гоку о том, что здесь нечего есть. И помочь ему особо было нечем.  
– Мартышенька, ну потерпи, – ласково говорила Таон, – скоро мы дойдём до оазиса и схряпаем там все фрукты!  
И вроде бы даже что-то и виднелось впереди… Только вот вдруг опасное? Но в любом случае надо было проверить.  
Мда… лучше бы они туда не совались. Деревья со щупальцами, живые колючки, ухмыляющиеся рожи на орехах…  
И даже с кем-чем, если что, драться – непонятно.  
– Ну что, мать их так, будем кастовать сутрами, да, Канрэй? – Таон злилась, и было очень жалко Гоку, который пытался грызть всё подряд, а еда злостно отбивалась…  
– Похоже, что придётся.  
Хотя для начала помощь Канрэя не понадобилась – «очищение от зла» живо приструнило взбесившиеся растения, даже превратило в обычные. И хорошо бы этого было достаточно…  
Пока вроде казалось, что всё замечательно, и Гоку наелся орехов и побегов, а оба юных Санзо недалеко от него ушли. И совсем уж успокоились…  
И только потом совершенно не смогли проснуться, вернее, поднять голову и прийти в себя. И даже понять толком, что происходит.  
Хорошо, что их было трое и они могли хоть как-то друг друга поддерживать… И может хоть попробовать что-то сделать.  
– Канрэй… – слабо шептала Таон. – Надо нам было вместе вдарить, что ж мы… Ты сейчас-то сможешь?  
– Постараюсь.  
– Давай руку, держись, любимый…  
– Ладно, давай, сейчас…  
Он шёпотом читал заклинание, а она сжимала его пальцы, совершенно неадекватным способом соединяя свои силы с его… И белый свет затопил всё вокруг, и дурман пропал – вокруг наконец-то был нормальный оазис.  
– Как же я наелся! – блаженно вздохнул Гоку, вскакивая на ноги.  
Вот уж кому было хорошо. И оба Санзо не сдержали улыбок.  
– В следующий раз всё делаем чётко вместе, – Таон потянулась поцеловать молодого супруга.  
– Обязательно.  
* * *  
Кочевники напали внезапно и с трёх сторон. Компания не сильно этого ждала, хотя должна была бы – Дикие Земли даже сейчас были далеко не обителью порядка…  
Но путешественники слишком уж привыкли вообще никого не встречать на пути – и потому растерялись. Отбиваться, конечно, отбивались – но врагов было слишком много, и вскоре все трое оказались связанными, и их куда-то тащили. И вряд ли это могло означать хоть что-то хорошее.  
Вскоре их привели в лагерь – небольшой оазис вокруг горячего источника. Женщины племени держались от этого источника на почтительном расстоянии. А вот пленников подталкивали к нему всё ближе и ближе.  
– Ты случайно не девчонка? – грубо поинтересовались дикари у Канрэя.  
– Вообще-то нет, извините, – и если это должно было что-то значить… Он поймал взгляд Таон, попытался спросить, хоть и без слов, мол, попробуй этим воспользоваться, может, что выйдет.  
– Хорошо. Женщинам нельзя приближаться к источнику, их даже не сваришь, приходится потом продавать…  
Таон тихонько фыркнула и сделала шаг вперёд:  
– Тогда я, Таон Санзо Хоши, пойду вариться первым! Да сбудется над вами поверье, что есть Санзо полезно! Благословляю!  
И без страха шагнула в кипящую воду.  
Оба мальчика смотрели на неё, затаив дыхание. Кто ж знает, что могло бы случиться.  
Жара Таон не почувствовала. Вода заклубилась вокруг её ног, отступая, испаряясь…  
– Проклятье! – завопили дикари. – Женщина вошла в священный источник!  
И ситуацией надо было пользоваться, и побыстрее. Канрэй торопливо шептал подходящее к случаю заклинание – лишние спецэффекты позрелищнее сейчас не помешали бы, а там под шумок можно много чего…  
Самое милое – просто удрать, хотя Гоку ещё успел устроить так, чтобы «он стоял, а все лежали». Ну он без этого просто обойтись бы не смог… Что ж за жизнь, когда не с кем подраться, ага? А Таон всё ещё помирала со смеху:  
– Нет, ну как хорошо, что я так легко схожу за парня! Это только источник не обманешь!  
– Очень удачно, да…  
– Ну и что кто-то у нас такой миленький – это тоже очень удачно, – пока никто, кроме Гоку, не видел, она нежно обняла мужа и прижалась к его плечу.  
– Наверно…  
Дальше они какое-то время шли спокойно. Таон сильно подозревала, что слава бежит впереди них… Может так оно и было, и это только радовало.

 **Часть вторая. Корней**  
– Не хочу расти.  
Для маленькой Дарт Таон это была вполне объяснимая и всем понятная позиция. Особенно стосковалась по ней мать – для леди Мон её потерянная девочка так навсегда и осталась малышкой в длинном платьице, и за все пятьсот лет госпожа президентша так и не рискнула завести ещё маленького. В земной жизни было уже поздно, а когда все они стали Хранителями – тоже уже как-то не получалось. Были внуки, правнуки, всё более давние потомки, и многим из них Мон являлась, помогала, и всех постепенно принимала, обустраивала в междумирье… а родить самой – это было бы чем-то вроде предательства. И по отношению к Таон, которая тогда не смогла бы вернуться на своё законное место «маленькой», и по отношению к новому ребёночку, кем бы он ни был, потому что всё равно он не смог бы заменить Таон…  
И вот маленькая принцесса вернулась в родительский дом. Почти такой, какой все её помнили – став старше всего на полгода и набравшись опыта дикой жизни. И заявила, что никогда не вырастет и хочет всю жизнь играть.  
Ну а почему бы нет – ведь здесь для всех них время остановилось…  
Только вот Таон не пускали в тот мир, где она родилась. Туда, конечно, никого не пускали, но девочке было особенно обидно, что она не может поиграть с Санзо. А он, судя по всему, без неё особенно не скучает. У него есть жена – по мнению Таон, недостаточно молодая и красивая, да к тому же постоянно его обижающая! – и аж двое детей. Очень медленно взрослеющий Гоку и своя маленькая девочка, тоже Таон. Как Санзо и обещал. Только она не получилась настолько хорошенькой, как можно было бы ожидать от дочери такого красавца. Обычная девчонка, ещё и с мальчишескими замашками. Не будет из неё принцессы – сама Дарт Таон видела в зеркале нечто куда более симпатичное. Но дочь Санзо вырастет, а она…  
С некоторых пор девочка почти постоянно сидела за рисованием. Картинки получались яркие, и на них вполне можно было опознать Санзо – и, видимо, саму Таон, ставшую взрослой. И никого больше.  
Мать вздыхала, качала головой… и только говорила:  
– Ты же не хотела расти!  
– Мама, я ничего не могу с собой поделать…  
И в самом деле, волшебство перестало действовать – его хватило лет на пять-шесть, со дня решения и до того момента, когда девочка, названная в её честь, стала ровесницей самой Дарт Таон. И ещё попыталась повторить подвиг той пятьсот лет назад – пройти Врата. Безуспешно – Дарт Таон сказала тогда, что и кошмара вселенной из Таон Рокуэлл тоже не выйдет.  
…И в одно прекрасное утро маленькая леди не влезла в платье.  
Отец сказал – в Таон наконец пробудилась Сила, надо начинать с ней работать, осваивать… Этому девочка дико обрадовалась и захотела начать немедленно.  
А вечером, когда у Таон уже слипались глаза, мать пришла в её комнату, склонилась над её изголовьем:  
– Должна быть причина, почему ты сама сняла с себя заклятие. Мне кажется, я её знаю, и мне это не нравится.  
– Санзо… – сонно бормотнула Таон и погрузилась в грёзы.  
А Мон задумалась, что делать. И понадеялась только на одно: пройдёт.  
* * *  
И время пошло своим ходом, обычным порядком. И Таон продолжала мечтать, рассказывать самой себе на ночь истории, в которых была главной героиней. А главным героем был Санзо, которому теперь навеки – двадцать три, который красивее всех на свете и… И от всего этого девочка не сохла, а цвела. Даром что надежды у неё не было и никаких злодейских планов, как проникнуть в мир имени Дарта Ёжика и увести Санзо из семьи, она не строила. Пока Таон ещё не выросла – она могла, не формулируя, но осознавая, жить в убеждении: он никогда не будет моим, значит, я всегда могу представлять, что он мой!  
Когда это, после нескольких разговоров с дочерью, поняла Мон, то, вздохнув, сказала себе: что ж, могло быть и хуже. Пусть эта детская влюблённость убережёт девочку от первой попавшейся блестящей дешёвки. Главное, чтобы образ Койренэ совсем не заслонил от маленькой реальность…  
* * *  
В день своего шестнадцатилетия Таон загрустила. Вдруг остро поняв, что не проживёт всю жизнь одними мечтами, которые никогда не сбудутся… Тем более что мечты становились всё более волнующими и горячими. И уже не ограничивались невинными поцелуями и красочной свадьбой на уровне волшебных сказок. Конечно, о том, что бывает в брачную ночь, Таон знала немного. И когда пыталась, подходя в своих мечтах к последней черте, представить себя и Санзо… ей становилось стыдно, неловко и даже немножко противно, да и попросту не хватало воображения. А ведь все говорят, что это здорово – значит, не оценишь, пока не попробуешь сама…  
– Мама, я что, так и останусь одна?..  
– Ты что, смеёшься? Конечно, нет! С твоим-то огнём и с твоим очарованием! Если ты не зациклишься на всю жизнь на некоторых белобрысых и многокурящих – то обязательно найдёшь себе парня хоть куда! Только не спеши, а гляди получше по сторонам.  
– Да здесь-то, в междумирье, кого и увидишь, кроме нашей же родни!  
– А в тот мир, куда ты нечаянно сбежала, ты не хочешь заглянуть? Между прочим, ты сколько уже не навещала Койрэна, Тарью и майора Калинина? Кажется, с тех пор, как снова начала расти! И Саньку не навещала, а ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что её сыну сейчас столько же лет, сколько и тебе…  
– Думаешь, он бы мог мне понравиться?  
– Это тебе решать. Но только не говори мне, что не в курсе: Санька его родила от твоего Санзо.  
– Что, правда?!  
…Таон смотрела вниз, на Землю, и разочарованно говорила:  
– Ну-у, и на Санзо совсем не похож!  
И в самом деле, Корней Волков уродился в мать. Те же умные зеленоватые глаза, тот же профиль, те же тонкие, но не злые губы. Только волосы светлые, а не каштановые, как у Саньки. И та же привычка вечно сидеть над книгами или искать что-то ценное по сети. Хотя этим Корней напоминал ещё и деда Койрэна…  
– А тебе внешность – главное? – поинтересовалась Мон. – У тебя у самой внешность – кроссворд и характер – салат, но именно это и делает тебя неповторимой. На твоём месте я бы полюбопытствовала, что собой представляет мальчик сам по себе… Тебя это ни к чему не обязывает, но разве не интересно?  
* * *  
В класс пришла новенькая девчонка. Какой, конечно, смысл переводиться на последние школьные полгода… а впрочем, мало ли какие у кого бывают обстоятельства.  
Звали её шикарно, прямо как известную артистку – Таня Доронина. Хотя сама она была не столько шикарной, сколько удивительной. И больше всего притягивали взгляд даже не выбивавшиеся из-под банданы платиновые кудряшки, а необычные «фенечки» на запястьях, и болтавшаяся на телефоне вместо брелка модель смутно знакомого космического кораблика, и приколотый на грудь значок с Дартом Вейдером и надписью «Я твой отец»… И, кажется, девочке очень даже нравилось привлекать внимание.  
Особенно нового соседа по парте. К Корнею Волкову она подсела по своей инициативе – даже не задумавшись, почему место рядом с ним пустует, и только радуясь этому…  
Он-то, правда, только кивнул и даже не сказал ничего. Но это было не страшно. Девчонка тоже не собиралась трещать как сорока – пока приглядывалась, поигрывая корабликом. Корней красавчиком не был – и это, наверно, было и к лучшему, потому что зато он был умницей. И привлекательности ему для парня вполне хватало…  
А чего ещё надо? Сам он уж точно считал, что и ничего.  
Татьяна косилась в его тетрадь, но не списывала, только улыбалась и писала в своей:  
– А можно ещё и вот так попробовать – у меня же получится?  
– Должно получиться.  
– Ну и хорошо… Мы там, знаешь ли, на Корусканте тоже не только на звёзды глазеть умеем!  
– Там ещё откуда-то видно звёзды? – игра была по крайней мере оригинальная, чего бы не поддержать-то.  
– Места знать надо, – девочка мечтательно улыбнулась. – Особенно когда паришь над всем… – а он прелесть, он разбирается…  
– А вокруг обгоняют, бибикают и ругаются? – в кино это выглядело примерно так.  
– Ага! А некоторые вываливаются и виснут! – она временно отвлеклась от разговора, дописывая последние строчки решения.  
Тут уж поневоле вспомнился анекдот: «Смотри, джедай полетел, а ты всё – трава плохая, трава плохая», – но об этом Корней всё-таки предпочёл промолчать.  
Хотя девчонка хихикала – может, тоже вспомнила что-то подобное.  
– А вообще скучно жить в столице, вот и сбежала учиться в вашу звёздную систему!  
– Понятно.  
– Такой тихий пригород, даже экзотов нету…  
– Ну ещё бы…  
– Ну и ладно, от них тоже устаёшь. Зато умные люди есть.  
– Иногда попадаются, да.  
– Вон, сколько я глупостей ни болтай – а задачу ты решил раньше меня и изящнее.  
– Чего такого-то?  
– Да наверно, ничего. Но приятно… Ты что делаешь после школы?  
– Да ничего.  
– А не скучно? Ты же небось уроки за пять минут делаешь…  
– Не скучно.  
– А чем занимаешься, если не секрет?  
– Когда чем, по-всякому.  
– Ну ладно… А не знаешь – у вас сходки фанатов-то бывают?  
– Редко.  
– Ну, наверно, и хорошо. Ненавижу ЗВ-шников, они в нас играют! – она наморщила носик и хихикнула.  
– Ещё скажи «Не так всё было!»  
– Смотря что.  
…Вот так и завязалось их знакомство. После школы они пока не виделись, и информацию Таон выдавала по крупицам – мальчик умный, надо будет – сам догадается.  
Хотя если что-то и подозревал – то виду не показывал. Тем более, она даже не знала, сколько ему известно про ТОТ мир и Хранителей. И, может, она сделала не самый верный шаг – они ведь даже близкими друзьями не были:  
– Никакая я не Таня. По-настоящему меня зовут Дарт Таон, и я живу в междумирье.  
– А. Ну ладно.  
Она снизу вверх заглянула ему в лицо, пытаясь угадать – говорит ему вообще что-нибудь это имя или нет. Похоже, что говорило. Вот только что именно – ещё пойми…  
– Ты знаешь про Врата? – Таня, решившись, перегнулась к соседу по парте. – Я – та самая девочка. Которая наворотила дел на пятьсот лет вперёд.  
– Даже так? Ничего ж себе.  
– Ага. Тогда я была маленькая, глупая, в длинном платьице… и хотела всегда-всегда играть…  
– Кажется, передумала, да?  
– Да, – похоже, в первый раз за всё время знакомства она начала краснеть. – Я, может, и сейчас играю, но…  
– Ну понятно.  
– Я уже столько наворотила… что хочется найти что-то надёжное и настоящее.  
– Наверно…  
– Извини, если что. Взрослеть непросто…  
– Знаю.  
– Ну да, у кого что, кому бегать и возиться, кому задачки решать… но взрослые отношения строятся не на этом. Как думаешь, что-то у нас получится?  
– Может быть.  
– Правда? А то мне кажется, что я всех раздражаю, кроме родителей, которые из-за меня нарыдались.  
– Да нет, не всех…  
– Правда? – и стало видно, что она ещё такой ребёнок…  
– Правда.  
И если и ребёнок – то с таким отчаянно влюблённым взглядом… А он… он не был красавцем, как его отец, зато, зато… На Корнея всё равно хотелось глядеть часами. Ловя работу мысли на его лице. Больше того – кажется, теперь Таон знала, что он никогда от неё не отмахнётся. Никогда не предаст… А это, наверно, самое важное.  
Нет, конечно, до чего-то серьёзного было ещё далеко. И страшно. Но неизвестно, что думал об этом Корней – а Таон уже знала, что не ошиблась в выборе.  
* * *  
И школьная жизнь текла дальше, и почти под конец учебного года в классе вдруг появились два дядечки, заокеански лощёных, говорящих с акцентом – о том, что их очень интересуют талантливые русские старшеклассники…  
И откуда бы вдруг они такие взялись – было совершенно непонятно.  
Хотя все шептались, что «из самой Америки», но как минимум Таон они казались подозрительными. Потому что она заглянула в их мысли.  
– Корней… Они по твою душу.  
– И зачем бы я им?  
– А хотят сманить в Америку, чтобы ты их науку поднимал. Ты же на медаль идёшь, в олимпиадах участвуешь…  
– Странно это всё. Ну ладно, разберёмся.  
– Должны. А ты сам хотел бы в Америку? Платят там много…  
– Не знаю. Так-то, может, и интересно, но…  
– Ну да, это мне везде интересно, я же так-то в междумирье живу… А ты всю жизнь в этом городке, ага?  
– Ну да.  
– И тут у всех по-разному. Сам знаешь, одни мечтают вырваться из захолустья и чего-то добиться, а другие считают – где родился, там и пригодился…  
– Пригодиться-то можно по-разному, не в этом дело.  
– А в чём тогда?  
– Просто. Странно. Ни с того ни с сего вдруг кому-то понадобился, хотя сам ничего для этого не делал.  
– Вот и мне это не нравится. А вдруг они знают, что ты дитя двух миров?  
– Может быть.  
– Слушай, если так – это очень хреново. Уж я представляю, чем это может кончиться.  
– Я тоже догадываюсь.  
– Я буду за ними следить. Меня они всерьёз не приняли. Больше того – из-за моего значка с Дартом Вейдером и жирной надписью на инглише – подумали, что я дико хочу в Америку.  
– Не стоило бы, наверно. Если всё так – опасно это.  
– Так я-то могу и на расстоянии, влезть к ним в головы и всё…  
– Ага, так лучше.  
– Я осторожно. И всё-всё тебе расскажу.  
– Договорились.  
…Через пару дней Таон доложила Корнею:  
– Они и вправду нашли записи Баунтилевича. Только в тот мир им не надо, им надо искать дырки между мирами и им банально нужно золото. Как скучно…  
– И не говори.  
– А обещать тебе будут ядерную физику и все условия для исследований и спокойной жизни.  
– Ясно.  
– Ну как, пошлёшь их красиво или скатаемся в Америку и их прибьём?  
– Да кто ж нас с тобой отпустит…  
– Меня-то отпустят. А вот если твоя мама будет против – это она молодец.  
– Это да.  
– Так что, думаю, не видать им тебя как своих ушей, ага?  
– Похоже на то.  
* * *  
Ещё через день дядечки вернулись в класс и попробовали сделать Корнею Волкову предложение, от которого отказываются только идиоты, тем более он лучший в школе по точным наукам…  
Он, однако же, отказался.  
– Ты что, совсем дурак? – вопили одноклассники. – Да если бы мы… да если бы нас…  
А американцы только плечами пожимали: русские – очень странный народ, да…  
В следующий раз они заявились прямо к нему домой:  
– Может быть, вашей семье нужны деньги?..  
– А вам делать больше нечего? – весьма некультурно поинтересовался Корней.  
– А мы любим талантливых мальчиков! Искренне так любим…  
– Педофилы, блин! – Таон предполагала такой вариант и сегодня пошла провожать Корнея. Тем более что Санька была на работе, а Койрэн и Тарья в музее у Калинина…  
– Как вы могли подумать, мы…  
– А, вы честные грабители. Пошли вон, пока я на вас Дарта Вейдера не напустила, а я могу!  
– Погоди пока, может, и так поймут.  
Они, кажется, уже начинали – по крайней мере, угрозу приняли всерьёз. И только, перейдя на «ридну аглицку мову», пытались обещать сверхприбыли, если Корней всё же согласится открыть им путь в другие миры…  
Но и это действия не имело.  
– Послушайте, мистер Волков! Если вы не хотите денег и вам неинтересна совершенная американская ядерная физика – может быть, вы хотели бы увидеть своего отца?  
– А это уж точно не ваше дело.  
– Может, и не наше, но мы можем помочь.  
– Ха-ха три раза! – встряла Таон. – Вы без него ничего не можете, а он может, но не станет. Так что идите-ка вы лесом! – и ласково приложила обоих Силой об стенку.  
Вот это сработало. И сразу.  
Американцы задом переползли через порог… а потом кое-как поднялись и убежали во всю прыть, теряя шляпы и кейсы.  
И над этим ребята от души посмеялись. И потом долго сидели на кухне, литрами пили чай и никак не могли расстаться.  
Эту картинку и застала вернувшаяся Санька. И даже почти не удивилась.  
– Здрасьте, – сказала Таон, принимая самый благонравный вид. – А я вас помню, только я тогда маленькая была.  
– Да? – Санька нахмурилась, вспоминая. Повернулась к сыну: – Ну что ж ты гостью на кухне держишь? Или вам тут уютнее?  
– Нормально, у вас вообще уютно… Не помните меня? И вам даже сейчас про меня не рассказывали? – она покосилась на приятеля. – Тётя Александра, я в школе у Корнея известна как Таня Доронина, но вообще я Дарт Таон, та самая…  
– Даже так? – Санька озорно улыбнулась. – Ладно, всё, что я могу сказать, слишком банально, сама додумаешь.  
– Ладно! – Таон тоже улыбнулась. – Ваш сын умница, его тут звали в Америку, но мы их прогнали. А потом пили чай. Вот и всё, ага, Корней?  
– Ага, – он уверенно кивнул.  
Вот так Таон официально утвердилась в семье Волковых – может, не как подружка Корнея, но как его друг безусловно. Особенно когда пообщалась наконец с Тарьей и тем более с Койрэном, который знал её лучше всех.  
* * *  
Незаметно подошёл к концу учебный год. Позади остались экзамены, настал день выпускного. Девочки волновались, придумывали наряды… Дарт Таон на несколько дней вернулась домой, и мать отговаривала её приходить уж совсем в сногсшибательном уборе – ведь выделится, нехорошо будет…  
Да и, в общем-то, на кого ей было производить впечатление? Кому надо, тот оценил бы в любом случае.  
Так что Таня Доронина нашла баланс между скромностью и желанием показать себя фанатом-косплеером. Платье хоть и утянула из гардероба президента Мотмы – но оно было просто белое, длинное и без лишних выкрутасов. Хоть под венец иди, подумала она смущённо.  
Только смущалась она недолго. Потому что Корней держался как всегда и даже одет был почти как всегда. Его всё это мало трогало, мысли были заняты предстоящим поступлением в университет, и Таон сильно заподозрила, что он здесь вообще только ради неё…  
Да так оно и было. Другое дело, что и этого было вполне достаточно.  
Они танцевали и радовались, а потом по рядам понесли шампанское, тут многие пили в первый раз, а многие даже и не решались.  
– Ты будешь? – спросила Таон у Корнея. – Я, пожалуй, хлебну для порядка, хотя и так чудесно, но мы ведь вроде как теперь взрослые…  
– Для порядка можно…  
– Давай по глоточку, а потом… – потом, может, хватит смелости его поцеловать, но об этом Таня-Таон вслух не сказала.  
– Давай…  
И они отпили, и в головах сразу зашумело, и они потянулись друг к другу… и стукнулись лбами, и аж искры из глаз полетели. И дело, кажется, было не только в выпитом.  
– Корней… – в ужасе прошептала Таон. – Я помню это ощущение… Кажется, мы пролетели через Врата.  
– Этого ещё не хватало, – и он на всякий случай покрепче её обнял. – Ладно, разберёмся.  
– Должны. Чёрт, лес вокруг и темно… Вообще-то и мне, и тебе сто раз говорили не подходить к Вратам, да и ваш вход вроде бы в музее, и вдруг… Даже странно, что оба мира не разнесло на части. Хоть бы мы никакой дряни за собой не привели.  
– Вроде непохоже.  
– Ну и хорошо. Так, по идее это мы должны быть рядом с часовней Койренэ. Где-то здесь живёт твой отец, Корней.  
– Ясно. Странно-то как…  
– Ещё бы. И на случай, если ты не знаешь: у него в этом мире семья, жена… И у тебя есть сестра, не подозревающая о твоём существовании, зато её назвали в мою честь, я так просила.  
– Понял. Раз так, мне, наверно, лучше не светиться?  
– Боюсь, что да, если только получится поговорить с Генджо Санзо наедине, без его домашних, а то может выйти скандал. Лучше, конечно, самим выкручиваться, оба мы хороши, особенно я.  
– Ладно, не переживай, справимся.  
– Да должны… Можно попробовать пройти обратно, но что-то мне подсказывает, что нас так просто не выпустит.  
– Значит, надо вычислить, чего от нас хотят.  
– Ага. Что там хотели найти эти твои американцы? Может, всё из-за этого?  
– Может быть.  
* * *  
Койренэ, Генджо Санзо, проснулся посреди ночи, словно что его толкнуло. Поднялся, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить мирно спящую Катриону, вышел на крыльцо, на автомате закурил, вглядываясь в ночное небо. Что-то было не так. Очень не так. И самое главное он пропустил…  
– Какая сволочь трогала Врата? – поинтересовался Тридцать Первый в пространство.  
Ответа, разумеется, не последовало.  
– Так, чёрт с ними, с Дикими Землями, но чтоб больше никто не открывал! – с чувством выругался Санзо, прислушиваясь к ночным шорохам. – Выходите, не застрелю. Мне уже тупо интересно, почему не настал конец света.  
– Ну только если правда так, – и вышли, и мальчик всё так же обнимал девочку, и словно заслонял её от… да от чего угодно.  
– Привет, Санзо! – девочка-то ничего не боялась, хоть защита Корнея и была ей дико приятна. – Всё-таки встретились! Это я, Дарт Таон, только я выросла… и нечаянно опять влетела во Врата.  
– От тебя одни неприятности, – но Тридцать Первый чуть заметно улыбался. – Похоже, к тебе у Врат уже иммунитет… – а смотрел он на парня, очень похожего на Саньку, и догадывался, кого видит…  
– Ну мы и в самом деле не специально, – Корней разглядывал Санзо с не меньшим интересом. Он много раз видел своего отца на фотографиях, знал немало запутанных историй о его подвигах, мать чаще всего говорила так: мол, твой отец красавец, умница и вообще незаурядная личность – но жить с ним одной семьёй было бы совершенно невыносимо. И так, как вышло – к лучшему…  
– Специально это только я умею, – Тридцать Первый снова усмехнулся. – Ты сын Саньки Волковой? – это было сказано с нажимом, мол, отрекаться от тебя не собираюсь, но ты же всё понимаешь, парень…  
– Он самый. Будем знакомы.  
– Будем. И да, по ночам в гости не ходят, но кто же знал…  
– Мы больше не будем, – Дарт Таон тихонько смеялась, почти про себя. – Врата захлопнулись, а если они не хотят сразу нас выпустить – значит, тому есть причины. Значит, мы что-то должны тут сделать…  
– Понять бы ещё – что, – нахмурился Корней.  
– Я могу сказать только одно, – начал Санзо, – моя дочь, другая Таон, и её спутники сейчас держат путь на соседний материк в поисках разных вроде бы никому не нужных вещей, но такое не бывает спроста. Может, вас-то двоих им и не хватало…  
– Санзо, а я столько наслушалась про то, что Корнею и твоей Таон ни в коем случае нельзя встречаться!  
– Знаете, детки, мне уже кажется, что мы все просто перестраховывались, после того пятисотлетнего бардака, – и так странно было на душе, и так тревожно… Наконец-то он обрёл и второе своё дитя, о котором не мог перестать тосковать! То есть, если так разобраться, третье – самым первым был Гоку…  
– Как знать, – всё-таки для Корнея это было слишком сложно.  
Ладно, пока что Тридцать Первый уложил молодёжь спать в комнатах Таон и Гоку, а утро расставило бы всё по местам…  
* * *  
– Катриона, у нас гости, – Санзо старался говорить спокойно. – Дочь Мон'ари, она теперь совсем взрослая, и её мальчик, из того мира. Вот так взяли и открыли Врата, как будто так и надо…  
Его возлюбленная только вздохнула: она так и не привыкла ко всей этой чепухе о Вратах и мало интересовалась всем, что с этим связано.  
– Ну, всех приютим и накормим, как велел Господь…  
– Надеюсь, не помешаем, – Корней тоже старался вести себя как обычно.  
Так что за завтраком особого напряжения не висело. Дарт Таон трещала без умолку, остальные помалкивали, слушая, удивляясь и гадая, какую же тайную цель преследуют высшие силы…  
А цель могла быть какой угодно. Вплоть до «просто поразвлечься», и это явно пришло на ум не одному человеку, но никто этого не озвучил.  
Кончилось всё закономерно – Тридцать Первый указал сыну и этой несносной девице примерное направление, в котором ушли дочь и её спутники:  
– Хоть время проведёте, раз уж попали в наш мир. А я теперь, как ни глупо, ещё больше боюсь отойти от Врат…  
– Ну ещё бы, ходят тут всякие, – не удержался напоследок Корней.  
Как же он был похож на Саньку! А на самого Генджо Санзо – кажется, нисколько. Ну и отлично.  
– Главное, чтобы за нами американцы не припёрлись, они очень хотели… – подумала вслух Дарт Таон.  
– Ну, похоже, это не так уж и просто, иначе они давно бы уже, – продолжил мысль Корней.  
– Не успели за нами проскочить, не ждали, ага, – девочка показала в пространство язык.  
– Значит, ждали здесь только вас, – подытожил Санзо.  
– Значит, так.

 **Часть третья. Хроники экстремального свадебного путешествия**  
До побережья парочка из-за Врат добралась как-то совсем без приключений. Видимо, потому, что дорога им уже была проложена двоими Санзо и одной мартышкой. И это было как нельзя кстати – у этих-то двоих не было ни особо богатого опыта, ни уверенности в выбранном пути.  
Так что всё это смахивало на слегка экстремальный поход, который только больше их сближал. И первый поцелуй у них случился не там, на выпускном, а здесь, под чужими звёздами…  
– Какой же ты чудесный, с тобой ничего не страшно!  
– Надеюсь, что и в самом деле не подведу.  
– Да просто не сможешь. Ты же особенный…  
– Да где уж…  
– Да серьёзно. Ты вообще в курсе, что в вашу школу я устроилась, чтобы поближе с тобой познакомиться?  
– Правда?  
– Ага! Хотя сначала мне просто было интересно, что собой представляет сын Того Самого… но потом я так пропёрлась!  
– Спасибо на добром слове.  
– Да чего там. Это вот я – тоже дочь Того Самого и Той Самой, девочка-проблема и не очень умная…  
– Зато уж точно единственная и неповторимая.  
– Ой… – она начала страшно краснеть. – Правда?  
– Конечно.  
– Как здорово! Как думаешь, твоя мама меня не выгонит?  
– Думаю, что нет.  
– Ну и хорошо, в конце концов она меня маленькой знала. А что касается моей мамы – то это она мне посоветовала обратить на тебя внимание.  
– Ясно…  
И за такими разговорами они дошли до порта. А там до горизонта расстилалось море, а кораблей было не так и много, и их приходилось подолгу ждать. Видимо, поэтому Канрэй, Таон Санзо и Гоку были ещё там…  
И не заметить их было нельзя.  
Знакомы здесь доселе были только Дарт Таон и мартышка, но Тане Дорониной в очередной раз пришлось объявлять «я та девочка, только я выросла»… «А это Санькин сын» что-то значило тоже только для Гоку. Но в целом познакомились они довольно быстро. И теперь все вместе ждали судна, которое могло бы отвезти их через океан… А это могло и затянуться.  
И действительно – затягивалось прямо уж совсем. Местных жителей это тоже очень смущало.  
– Такое чувство, – сказала Дарт Таон, – что корабли пропадают по дороге и не попадают сюда…  
– Интересно, от чего это зависит и что можно с этим поделать, – Корней задумчиво разглядывал морской простор.  
– Я бы нырнула, – вступила Таон Санзо, – меня вода боится, особенно взбесившаяся и с комплексами…  
– Я с тобой! – сразу встал рядом Гоку.  
– Может быть, есть смысл сначала попробовать так узнать, с чем имеем дело? – неуверенно спросил Канрэй. – А уже потом можно и нырнуть, и что понадобится.  
– Как «так»? – хмыкнула Дарт Таон. – Вот так, что ли? – она зачерпнула воды в ладони и лизнула. – Слушайте, народ, или я спятила, или вода сладкая…  
– Чего-о? – Гоку сразу полез проверять.  
– Осторожно, ты! – Таон Санзо дёрнула его сзади за куртку.  
– А и правда… – протянул Канрэй. Или пришлось бы считать, что спятили все.  
– Не вижу связи между сахаром и отсутствием кораблей, – подумала вслух Таон Санзо.  
– Они или объелись, или прилипли, – изрёк Гоку.  
– Или то, что их ловит, любит сладкое. Всё равно бред какой-то получается, – Корней задумался.  
– Пока не дойдём до середины моря – не узнаем, – сказала Дарт Таон. – А оно липкое…  
– И, похоже, лодка застрянет, а человек утонет, – Канрэй изучал поверхность воды.  
– А давайте я это выпью и разгребу! – отважно предложил Гоку. – Там дальше к горизонту вообще какой-то мармелад начинается!  
– Лопнешь ведь, – рассмеялся Корней. – Хотя что-то в этом есть…  
– Ну мне фигуру не жалко, я и помочь могу, – хихикнула Таон Санзо. – Я в отца – ем как не в себя…  
– Я вроде тоже не поправляюсь, – Дарт Таон по-детски облизнулась. – Мальчики, присоединяйтесь, пока мы тут всё не съели!  
– Вот это я понимаю – подвиг, – Корней зачерпнул горсть сладкой воды.  
Чем дальше – тем она становилась гуще и слаще. Последним с дистанции сошёл Гоку. И хорошо хоть проеденный проход не смыкался…  
– Может быть дальше всё-таки лопатой? – с сомнением прикинул масштаб работы Канрэй, когда на воду и смотреть уже стало противно.  
– Лопатой и завтра, – сонно мурлыкнула его супруга.  
– И давайте мобилизуем местное население, – предложила другая Таон – всё-таки дочь президента.  
…Народ, наблюдая энтузиазм сразу двух Санзо Хоши и трёх их верных последователей, мобилизовался. И к полудню они прошли по дну так далеко, что и город-то уже из виду скрылся.  
Но ничего нового так им и не попалось.  
Спутники постепенно отстали, и компания осталась снова впятером.  
– Ну когда уже вылезет тот, кто всё устроил? – обиделся на мир Гоку. – Подраться охота…  
– Может, как-нибудь выманить попробуем? – Корней стукнул по полупрозрачной стене.  
Высунулись чьи-то усы, блестящий панцирь…  
– Фу, какая феерическая мерзость! – передёрнула плечами Таон Санзо. – Помесь таракана с черепахой!  
– Кажется, пообщаться с ним не выйдет, – вздохнул Канрэй.  
– Только по-плохому, – Гоку схватил существо за усы. – А ну отдай нормальную воду! И вези нас на тот берег, ты, тля-переросток! Вот тебе, вот, вот!  
Существо шумно возмущалось.  
Но самое опасное, что могло сделать – это заплевать липким и сладким. И не того, кто сидел на спине и тянул за усы…  
Так что в итоге перед путешественниками расстелилась полоса солёной воды, и непонятное животное везло их по этой полосе. И, к счастью, нырнуть то ли не могло, то ли не сообразило.  
Так они и добрались до другого берега – даже быстро…  
– Ты будешь ещё море портить? – погрозила пальчиком существу Таон Санзо.  
– Нет, конечно, вкусно было, – Гоку облизнулся, – но людям же надо плавать! Мы ведь прибьём и не почешемся, если не свалишь!  
– А хотелось бы всё-таки обойтись без таких мер, – мило улыбнулся Канрэй.  
Существо, кажется, поняло. И стало экстренно закапываться в песок.  
– На обратном пути проверим, – Корней с любопытством оглядывался. – Кстати, у нас хоть карта есть?  
– Есть приблизительная, кажется, прошлого века, ага, Канрэй? – хмыкнула Таон Санзо.  
– Боюсь, что даже старше…  
– Ужас какой, – фыркнула Дарт Таон. – И зуб даю, что эти ваши артефакты валяются где ни попадя по всему континенту.  
– В этом даже и не сомневаюсь, – вздохнул Канрэй. – Иначе их бы уже кто-нибудь нашёл.  
– Какой кошмар, зато весело, – сказала Таон Санзо.  
– Как в сказке, – Корней улыбнулся. – Пойди туда – не знаю куда, принеси то – не знаю что.  
– Вот-вот, – на разные голоса согласились все.  
– Хоть сколько кусков – тебе говорили? – спросила Дарт Таон у Канрэя.  
– Нет, – мальчик развёл руками. – Сказали, сам пойму, когда найду.  
– Ёкарный бабай! – не удержалась юная ситх-леди. – Но мне вот кажется, что это нечто золотое и драгоценное, то, что искали побитые и обсмеянные нами американцы.  
– Тогда точно мимо не пройдём, – хмыкнул Корней.  
– Если только кто-нибудь уже не украл, – так же хмыкнула его единокровная сестрица.  
– Ну там уж как-нибудь разберёмся, – он пожал плечами. – Видно будет.  
* * *  
Компания шла за солнцем, изредка сверяясь с малопонятной картой, и, к счастью, ближе к ночи впереди хотя бы замаячило подходящее место для ночлега. Вроде бы.  
«Приют усталых путешественников», – почти по складам прочитал Гоку. – Как-то здесь уныло, и не кормят небось…  
– Но ничего другого поблизости не видно, – Канрэй с некоторым сомнением окинул здание взглядом. По идее, ему должно было быть совсем уж всё равно.  
Девчонки переглянулись, кто-то из них озвучил общую мысль – главное, чтоб нас тут не обманули и не съели, а так гостиница же…  
И компания постучалась в ворота.  
Открыла им грустная усталая женщина, улыбнулась:  
– Располагайтесь, кушайте что Бог послал, у нас небогато, но…  
– Но это не главное, – вежливо кивнул Корней. – Девочки, давайте, устраивайтесь.  
Одна из девочек кинула на него свирепый взгляд – я, вообще-то, Санзо Хоши! – подцепила под руку молодого супруга и пошла выделять для него и себя специальную санзовскую комнату.  
– Я им завидую, – вздохнула Дарт Таон. – Они муж и жена, им всё можно…  
– Ничего, и мы успеем.  
– Ну я надеюсь, вот вернёмся из этого непонятного похода – и будем просить твоего отца… – может, на самом деле ей и хотелось сказать другое – а чего ждать-то? – но побоялась упасть в глазах своего мальчика.  
– Ну да…  
И они целомудренно легли в разных комнатах.  
…А тем временем Гоку, не наевшийся скудным ужином, выбрался в сад и начал осматривать деревья в поисках фруктов. Ну да, конечно, мелкое воровство… а если есть хочется?..  
Да и интересно же – земля другая, значит, и расти должно что-то новенькое.  
На деревьях, правда, особо ничего не попадалось, зато в земле росла какая-то не то морковка, не то редиска…  
Гоку потянул за ботву… тянуть пришлось сильно… и вдруг под луной что-то блеснуло золотом.  
Тут уж даже и есть немножко расхотелось. По крайней мере, временно, пока любопытство не уймётся.  
Мальчик выкопал хреновину окончательно. Она была сложной формы, с какими-то камешками… Не то просто чашка, не то какая-то священная хрень, наверно, спутники лучше поймут.  
Но показать им находку можно было и попозже. После разрушений, учинённых в грядках. А потом лечь спать и положить непонятную штукенцию под подушку. И до утра о ней спокойно забыть.  
А утром хозяйка странноприимного дома грустно сказала:  
– Ну вот, кто-то перекопал все грядки… И так земля почти не родит, а тут и последнее…  
Гости переглянулись. Оставлять всё так было как-то неудобно, но что тут сделать можно?  
А хозяйка продолжала причитать:  
– Говорят, есть на свете волшебная чаша… Только её ещё мой отец искал и не нашёл, и так и живём впроголодь.  
– Ой, – и без того смущённый Гоку выскочил из-за стола и помчался в свою комнатушку. – Вот эта?  
– Где ты её взял-то, мальчик? – ахнула хозяйка.  
– В огороде выкопал, когда редиску рвал…  
– Ну ты даёшь, – невольно улыбнулся Корней.  
– Я не нарочно…  
– Я бы тебя отругала, – вздохнула хозяйка, – но… Быть может, чужеземные монахи не откажут благословить наш огород, полив его из этого священного сосуда?  
– Конечно, – вежливо поклонился женщине Канрэй. – Хотел бы я, чтобы мы могли сделать и больше.  
– Всё, что сможем, – присоединилась к нему Таон Санзо.  
И когда они обходили скудные угодья гостиницы, девочка тихонько спросила:  
– А ты не это ищешь? Такая странная штуковина, прямо источает силу…  
– Похоже на то.  
– Ой как нехорошо-то, им она так нужна, а моя мартышка тут ещё и мародёрствовала! Хоть бы у них тут зацвело всё после полива!  
– Будем надеяться, что сработает…  
– Должно, солнышко, ты же правильный Санзо, чудотворец…  
– По крайней мере стараюсь.  
Старались они на пару, и если совсем уж бронебойного чуда не произошло – то хотя бы какие-то ростки к небу потянулись прямо на глазах.  
И на это можно было только любоваться. Долго. И всей компанией… А потом Таон Санзо набралась наглости и сказала:  
– Может быть… процедуру надо было бы повторять регулярно, но мы здесь со священной миссией, и, кажется, ваш артефакт входит в число тех, что нам надлежит найти.  
– И если вы не возражаете… – Канрэю тоже было очень неловко.  
– Нет, нет, – женщина начала кланяться, – вы нас уже спасли, я чувствую! Может, если только на обратном пути осените…  
– Конечно, – серьёзно пообещал Тридцать Второй.  
Вот так они нашли первый артефакт. А уж что им ещё предстояло…  
* * *  
Они уже сбились со счёта, сколько дней пробираются в глубь материка и с ними ничего не случается, но однажды…  
– Смотрите, вот ненормальная! – завопила Дарт Таон. – Взяла и в воду бросилась! – и первая побежала спасать, поддерживая неизвестную девчонку Силой.  
Следом за ней, так же особо не раздумывая, кинулся Корней.  
Вдвоём они вытащили девушку, и тут же вокруг неё столпились и остальные.  
– Дура, что ли, совсем? – в эту минуту Таон Санзо была до невозможности похожа на отца. – Кому бы лучше стало от того, что ты утопла?  
– Погоди ты, дай человеку хоть очухаться, – вступился Корней за неведомую девицу.  
Та всхлипнула, открывая глаза:  
– Он же меня не любит…  
– Ну и что теперь, конец света настал? – искренне удивилась Дарт Таон. – Ещё лучше найдёшь, такого, что оценит. Кстати, там на дне лежит золотое зеркальце, не ты обронила?  
– Нет…  
– Сейчас достану и могу подарить.  
– А достань, может, оно там не просто так, – кивнул Корней.  
Его невеста снова нырнула, а Таон Санзо тем временем делала спасённой внушение, в любимом духе Тридцать Первого: твоя смерть ничего не изменит, а вот твоя жизнь – может быть…  
Канрэй мог бы сказать примерно то же самое, хоть и несколько иначе – но ему сейчас предстояло только успокаивать и слушать потихоньку приходящую в себя девушку.  
Хотя ничего интересного она не рассказывала – история была банальная и казалась единственной от сотворения мира только ей самой… Большинство слушало вполуха, и Дарт Таон увлечённо поигрывала найденным зеркальцем.  
Самой девушке было вполне достаточно, что её слушает хоть кто-то, просто уже хотелось выговориться – больше, наверно, и некому.  
К концу дня она кое-как успокоилась, и оба Санзо отвели её домой, к плачущей тётке, которой было вовсе не всё равно.  
А про зеркальце все забыли, Дарт Таон механически убрала его в сумку и вспомнила об этом только через день… Да и то случайно.  
– Слушайте, – Канрэй как раз подобрал снова вывалившееся на землю зеркало, – мне кажется, или оно тоже?..  
– По-моему, не кажется, – задумалась Дарт Таон. – Очень уж необычная вещица, и с аурой…  
– Ещё одно нашлось? – теперь уже с интересом посмотрел на зеркало Корней.  
– Похоже на то, – откликнулась его сестра. – Кто бы сказал, сколько их всего…  
– Судя по тому, как они нам попадаются – мы и правда это поймём, когда соберём все, – Канрэй осторожно уложил ценную вещицу обратно.  
И они двинули куда-то дальше…  
* * *  
А дальше дорога странствий привела их в дремучий лес. И когда было почти совсем ничего не видно, сначала кому-то из путников или всем сразу почудился звон колокольчика, а потом… с небес, цепляясь за вершины деревьев, обрушилось чудовище.  
Все пятеро кинулись врассыпную, прячась между деревьев. Чудовище приземлилось на тропинку, повертело тяжёлой головой, выглядывая кого-нибудь из ребятишек.  
Обе Таон нацелились на существо – одна Силой, вторая сутрой, примериваясь, как лучше ударить.  
Животное было огромным и более всего напоминало очень лохматого дракона. На шее его, среди густой светлой шерсти, можно было разглядеть золотой колокольчик. В него-то и целила Дарт Таон, стараясь сбить существо с ног – а вдруг это источник его силы?  
Дракон ворчал, дёргал головой и пытался хоть до кого дотянуться лапой. Удары юной ситх-леди его, казалось, даже не задевали.  
– Канрэй… – зашептала Таон Санзо. – Вдарим вместе?  
– Подожди, может, ещё так разойдёмся, оно, по-моему, разумное, – Канрэй выждал, пока существо уберёт лапу, и шагнул вперёд. – Мир?  
Дракон воззрился на хорошенького, беззащитного юного Санзо, покосился жёлтым глазом… и дохнул огнём. В сторону.  
А мальчик подошёл ближе, медленно, но уверенно протянул руку.  
И существо потянулось к нему лобастой башкой, будто хотело потереться о его ладонь.  
– Значит, мир, договорились, – шерсть у дракона оказалась мягкая, хоть и спутанная.  
– Неужели не тронет? – удивилась Таон Санзо.  
И правда ведь, не собирался даже.  
– Ручной, – тихонько удивился Корней.  
– Лапочка! – умилилась Дарт Таон. – А я в него кидалась…  
– А колокольчик он нам не подарит? – выступил Гоку. – Вдруг он в ту кучу? А мы ему взамен тоже что-нибудь хорошее…  
– Сейчас узнаем, – Канрэй попытался нащупать, на чём держится колокольчик. – Надеюсь, ты не против?  
Дракон вроде против не был, даже ластился к рукам мальчика.  
– Хорошо, хорошо, сейчас, кто же его тебе нацепил-то? – ремешок развязываться всё никак не хотел. – Ага, вот так…  
Дракон благодарно взглянул на Канрэя Санзо. Кажется, огромному созданию только и надо было, чтобы погладили, а за это не жалко было и отдать блестящую игрушку. А уж погладить точно было не сложно…  
– А мне можно? – Таон Санзо подошла поближе. – Маленький, извини, что я тебя хотела стукнуть… Думала, ты нас съесть хочешь… Ой, Канрэй, смотри, ему шею натёрло этой штукой! Он помощи хотел!  
– Вижу, может сейчас подлечить получится…  
– Какие вы оба прелестные! – продолжала умиляться юная супруга Канрэя.  
– Фотоаппарата на вас нет, – огорчилась другая Таон, – я свой в школе оставила, в том мире, у Корнея…  
– Ничего, хоть так полюбуемся, – улыбнулся Корней. – Всё одно даже с фотками нам никто не поверит.  
Подлечив существо, ребята тепло с ним распрощались и пошли дальше. Теперь у них было уже три волшебных золотых артефакта…  
* * *  
И путь их продолжался дальше, и однажды как-то перед ними открылось огромное гладкое озеро. Точнее, оно было бы гладким, если бы в нём не плескались какие-то девицы. Завидев путников, они вроде бы стыдливо занырнули поглубже, но на деле только сильнее выставились напоказ. И всё время косились на берег, где лежали их одеяния из перьев…  
Маленькая компания же была слишком увлечена беседой, чтобы особо обращать внимание на купальщиц. Первыми их таки заметили обе Таон и начали хихикать, правда, мысленно сравнивая девиц с самими собой и, может, немножко завидуя. Но делали это не сильно заметно…  
Наконец девицы не выдержали:  
– Досточтимые, и неужели никто из вас не хочет украсть наши одежды?  
– Ну вот ещё! – фыркнула от смеха Таон Санзо. – Это ж потом не отвяжешься, а мы тут частично монахи, частично просватаны. А частично ещё маленькие, – и подмигнула Гоку.  
– Да и некультурно как-то, – усмехнулся Корней. – А мы ж люди воспитанные…  
– Да чего там, – смеялись девицы, – не чинитесь, пойдёмте к нам в гости!  
– Раз зовут, – развёл руками Канрэй, – некультурно будет и отказать…  
И они последовали за девицами в их маленькое поместье. Там было весело, красиво и готовился шикарный пир. А ведь они тут все были даже почти непьющие… Но всё равно – хоть поглазеть.  
И поржать. Некоторым. Правда, когда к Таон Санзо, пока ещё не забывающей, что она парень и монах, начали подсаживаться шикарные нахалки и чуть ли не руки на коленки класть – стало не очень уютно. Но всё равно смешно. Причем, кажется, всем…  
– Девушки, я вас разочарую, – наконец фыркнула Тридцать Вторая, – это вот он здесь парень, – она кивнула на застенчивого длинноволосого Канрэя, – а скандальный Санзо-девушка – это я.  
– Мы все свидетели, – кивнул Корней.  
Девицы разочарованно зашипели:  
– Нет, мальчики у вас непривлекательные, а если она и правда… – одна даже полезла полапать Таон за грудь… – то лучше мы вас… схомячим!  
И больше как не бывало красивых лиц и шикарных фигур, едва прикрытых перьями – а только когти, клыки и злобные морды. И пришлось всё-таки драться, хотя и неловко как-то было… Но особенно старались обе девицы и Гоку. Оно и неудивительно…  
И когда Таон Санзо лихой подсечкой, что лучше всяких колдунств сутрами и ударов Силой, уложила самую красивую и наглую девицу на обе лопатки – та уважительно сказала:  
– Молодец. Могла бы стать одной из наших… но не выйдет. Так что мы можем только подарить тебе вот это, – вынула из волос золотую шпильку, и та превратилась в изящный кинжал с золотой рукояткой.  
– Слушай, мне кажется, или это… – Канрэй разглядывал опасную игрушку, не рискуя дотрагиваться.  
– Это оно, – его супруга не чинясь провела пальцем по лезвию. – Теперь у нас только Корней без подарка остался…  
* * *  
Ещё через несколько дней они пришли в какой-то городишко, где на площади шумел, толпился народ, а на них – чуть не в первый раз на этой земле – начали очень подозрительно коситься… Нет, конечно, всегда было почему, слишком уж пёстрая компания. Но дело было, кажется, не в этом.  
Кажется, здесь обсуждали основы мироздания. А в двоих из путников сразу опознали служителей чуждых богов. Которых, судя по всему, здесь не очень-то признавали… Им и своих богов хватало, и очень враждующих. Вон, уже картофелинами начали кидаться…  
И парни уже привычно собрались прикрывать своих спутниц, и совсем далёкий от высоких материй Корней довольно громко возмутился, мол, мы же к вам не лезем, чего надо?  
– Проваливайте! – заорал кто-то.  
А кто-то ещё не согласился:  
– Нет, вот пусть они докажут, что их боги круче, или признают наших!  
– И зачем бы вам это? – мрачно поинтересовался всё тот же Корней. – Мы ж всё равно уйдём скоро и вряд ли вернёмся.  
– А для того, чтобы больше народу в споре участвовало! Пусть каждый покажет что-нибудь крутое! Эй вы, буддисты!  
– Думаю, всех тонкостей они точно не поймут, – вздохнул Корней.  
Канрэй согласно кивнул:  
– Да, слушаю вас.  
– Дождь вызвать сможете? А тараканов?  
– Пыльную бурю – могу, – не удержалась Дарт Таон.  
– А тараканы сами заводятся, – хмыкнул Корней.  
– Лучше бы вы их выводить научились, – поддержала его сестра, – чем доказывать крутость по принципу «сделай гадость соседу»!  
И почти все пятеро уже давно довольно несолидно улыбались. Драки они не боялись…  
– Ну, покажете фокус? – наступала толпа. – Умеете полезное – докажите!  
– Достали, – Корней демонстративно поклонился своей невесте. – Сударыня, заказывайте.  
– А собери им что-нибудь простое, чтобы работало, шумело и впечатляло! Ты же можешь… как мой отец, и сам по себе можешь!  
– Ладно, что там у нас есть из материалов?  
– Скрепки, заколки, старое ведро и платок…  
– Чем богаты.  
– Пугало сделать можно, лишь бы механическое и с суперпримочкой…  
– Сделаем… Готовь спецэффекты, – Корней подмигнул юному Санзо. – Тебе это «оживлять».  
Тот кивнул. Дарт Таон на всякий случай тоже начала концентрироваться – может, Силой что поднять придётся…  
И с полчаса прошло почти в тишине, прерываемой только короткими замечаниями типа «резинку какую-нибудь дайте»…  
– Ну скоро вы там? – к тесному кружку «буддистов» подкрался делегат от толпы.  
– Тихо! – Таон Санзо сделала страшные глаза. – Спугнёте духовную энергию, блин!  
– Поехали, – торжественно объявил Корней и изо всех сил постарался не рассмеяться.  
Механическое существо с ведром на голове, повязанное косынкой, выглядело забавно… а по торжественному жесту Канрэя поклонилось и заплясало.  
– Солнцу поклоняется, – с пониманием сказал Гоку.  
– Понимает, – улыбнулся и автор странного создания.  
Дарт Таон украдкой добавила спецэффектов, и существо воспарило над толпой… И выглядело это весьма впечатляюще.  
Народ проникся, кричал «ура» и приманивал… А самый вменяемый из здешних старейшин подошёл к ребятам и сказал:  
– Удивили. Возьмите и можете идти дальше…  
И протянул на ладони усыпанное мелкими камушками золотое перо.  
– Спасибо, – Канрэй бережно взял подарок, подержал на ладони, и кивнул остальным. – Ещё одно.  
– Кажется, все, – его супруга тоже кивнула. – Ну, оставляем это чудо вам, и мы пошли…  
– Счастливо оставаться, – махнул рукой Корней.  
– Перо твоё, – шепнула ему невеста.  
– Ладно, будем считать, что заработал…  
– Кажется, нам можно возвращаться, – подытожила Таон Санзо.  
– Похоже на то, – согласился Канрэй.  
– Будь мы в легенде, – улыбнулся Корней, – сейчас явилось бы что-нибудь и коротким путём отвезло нас обратно. Но вряд ли нам так повезёт.  
– Да ладно, – беспечно улыбнулся Гоку, – сами дойдём, не маленькие.  
– Так-то фигня, – сказала Таон Санзо, – а кому-то до самого дома свадьбы ждать…  
Если она думала смутить другую Таон – то это не получилось.  
И ребята в который раз склонились над картой, выбирая путь.  
* * *  
Домой добирались почти без приключений. Только перед самым морем… Из лесу вдруг выскочило страшное лохматое существо и бросилось на ребят.  
И не в первый раз это было бы. И не в первый раз Гоку схватился за посох, Корней заслонил девушек, давая обеим время сконцентрироваться, а Канрэй выступил вперёд, протягивая руку.  
– Привет! – басом сказало чудище, перекувырнувшись и вставая на ноги, что росли у него на носу. И так, вниз головой, протянуло Канрэю в ответ мохнатую лапу. – В гости не зайдёте?  
– Зайдём, если зовёте…  
Чудище провело их в пещеру, приволокло немножко сырой рыбы, каких-то кореньев и листьев.  
– Какие вы милые! Угощайтесь!  
Девочки уже вовсю втихомолку над ним хихикали.  
Ребята тоже вполне освоились и, не чувствуя угрозы, расслабились.  
– Хочешь, рыбу поджарю? – предложила Таон Санзо. – Мы сырую не едим…  
– Лучше книжку со мной почитайте, а? – чудище вытащило растрёпанный том и нацепило очки. – Я тут одно место уже двести лет не понимаю…  
– Ну давай, показывай, – вздохнул Корней.  
Письмена были непривычные… но вполне понятные. И рассказывалось там про звёзды…  
– И что непонятно?  
– Вселенная расширяется или сжимается?  
– Ну насколько я помню, расширяется. Тань, точно не вспомнишь, астрономию-то мы вместе учили?..  
– Вашу учили. А в нашей считается, что Вселенная дышит. То сузится, то расширится…  
– Ф-фух, значит, не погибнет, – обрадовалось непонятное существо.  
– В любом случае не погибнет, – улыбнулся Канрэй. – В какой-то момент изменится и продолжит жить в другом виде. Но это будет нескоро.  
– Ура! Значит, вас можно проводить туда, где есть корабли!  
– Будем благодарны.  
И так они вернулись домой победителями… Осталось отнести золотые артефакты по назначению. И, если Канрэя после этого оставят в покое – то отгулять свадьбу друзей и проводить их за Врата.  
* * *  
Таон Санзо была уверена, что её любимого мальчика в главном храме обязательно обидят. Да к тому же попытаются промыть мозги. Поэтому отпускать его одного не собиралась.  
Остальные тоже в стороне бы не остались. Просто из любопытства. Так что двинули на левый берег всей толпой, не заходя домой. Сами не знали, что будут делать, но веселились.  
Конечно, в храм пустили только Канрэя, а остальных оставили мёрзнуть на пороге… Но пожалуй, пожелай они вломиться – вряд ли что-то им бы помешало.  
Правда, пока ещё никто ни на кого не орал… Ну хотя да, это-то было бы бесполезно.  
– Справится, справится, справится, – стиснув руки, твердила Таон Санзо. – Не всегда же надо давать в глаз…  
– Конечно, – успокаивал её Корней. – Его, пожалуй, обидишь.  
– Он такой непробиваемо хороший, что таких больше не делают, – улыбнулась другая Таон. – Я склонна согласиться с версией, что вывели на заказ.  
Сам-то он с этим не согласился бы, да и не видел в себе ничего особенного.  
А его юная супруга держалась другой версии: Канрэй – дитя народа, и даже если его крошечного взяли в храм – это ничего не меняет…  
…Высокое начальство было милостиво. Хоть и не раз изумлялось, расспрашивая Тридцать Второго о его одиссее.  
Тот, правда, в подробности сильно не вдавался. Ни к чему.  
Хотя всё равно было известно, что он там был не один. Но тем не менее вполне складывалось впечатление, что все буддистские добродетели помогли Канрэю выполнить миссию…  
Что он сам об этом думал – было непонятно. И только под конец ему задали провокационный вопрос:  
– И что же ты теперь – уйдёшь к еретику Тридцать Первому?  
– Если такова моя судьба, то да.  
– Мы хотели бы для тебя другой судьбы. Мы взяли тебя из бедной, беднейшей семьи, дали тебе прекраснейшее образование и воспитание, возложили на тебя надежды…  
– Я, может быть, тоже хотел бы. Но ни я, ни вы – не те, кто вправе противиться судьбе.  
– И ты полагаешь, что эта девчонка тебе предназначена и была вправе забрать твоё целомудрие?  
– Значит, да.  
– Ну что ж… Опыт показал, что ты справился, даже расставшись с невинностью. Ступай. Это наша головная боль – кто будет теперь Тридцать Третьим.  
– Да ладно, чего мальчика пугать-то, – вступился кто-то другой, – будем умиляться на него на расстоянии. Кажется, всяко никто уже под наш контроль все сутры не передаст…  
* * *  
– Ну что, не съели? – кинулась к Канрэю юная супруга.  
– Нет, не переживай…  
– Тогда домой? И больше не полезут?  
– Они, наверно, разумилялись, – предположила Дарт Таон.  
– Не знаю, – Тридцать Второй весьма несолидно рассмеялся и тут же покраснел.  
– Они подумали, что к чистому не пристанет, – Тридцать Вторая тоже рассмеялась в ладошку, – и что более приличного Санзо они всё равно замучаются создавать…  
– По-моему, они не умеют, – подытожил Корней. – Ладно, идём, что ли?  
– Конечно, идём, – сказал Гоку, – уже так домой хочется…  
…Дома их тоже уже ждали.  
Тридцать Первый перевёл дух, отбился от повисшей на нём мартышки… обнял сначала дочь, потом сына, потом маленькую ситх-леди, потому что от неё было тоже трудно отвязаться… пока Канрэй почтительно кланялся тёще.  
Рассказывали о путешествии в основном девушки, перебивая друг друга, быстро, оживлённо, весело. Взрослые слушали с неослабевающим интересом и тоже проявляя массу эмоций. Послушать-то было о чём…  
И не успели они доесть обед – как Дарт Таон подошла к Тридцать Первому:  
– Санзо-сама, вы нас пожените?  
Тот демонстративно закатил глаза:  
– Ладно, мелкая, бывает хуже – когда здесь на определённые праздники объявляют сезон свадеб.  
– А ты бы не соглашался, – ввернула Катриона, – этим пусть святая церковь занимается…  
– Да какая разница, кто, – негромко сказал Корней. – Главное, чтобы всех устроило.  
– Ну, вы-то из-за Врат, – Катриона на него покосилась, – вам можно и так…  
Дарт Таон убежала приводить в порядок выпускное платье, в котором сюда попала, а Генджо Санзо отправил мартышку топить баню…  
– Завтра с утра всё будет.  
И этого самого завтра, кажется, ждали все…  
И свадьбу гуляли от души, целый день, пусть и семейным кругом. Катриона не могла не наготовить вкусного, даже если пришельцы из-за Врат её и раздражали. А большего-то и не надо было, только праздник для Таон.  
Был костёр до небес, были танцы, далеко затмевавшие выпускной, с которого они с Корнеем сюда попали… а впереди была ночь, которую они собирались провести здесь, в этом мире – и только наутро возвращаться.  
Они прекрасно во всём разберутся сами – это же их взрослая жизнь! А потом будут прощаться, как прощаются навсегда, потому что Врата закроются, как только молодая пара через них пройдёт, и навсегда отрежут мир имени Дарта Ёжика от других миров…  
* * *  
– По-моему, Койренэ, твои старые грехи тебя нашли, – Катриона проводила взглядом прошедших через Врата. Марево исчезло, стены закрылись, мир стал привычным… и теперь она очень внимательно смотрела на Тридцать Первого.  
Тот не стал отпираться и только голову опустил:  
– Ты разведчик со стажем, всё вычислишь. Можешь прибить меня, если считаешь, что так правильно.  
– Ладно, – вздохнула Катриона. – Надеюсь, мы их больше никогда не увидим. И я смогу спокойно желать им добра. Этой девочке, твоему сыну… и его матери, если она жива.  
– Должна быть жива.  
– Что… вас связывало?  
– Знаешь, мы могли бы быть редким примером дружбы между мужчиной и женщиной. Если бы я тогда не помутился в разуме и не захотел сделать назло тебе. А девушке позарез был нужен ребёнок.  
– Убила бы я тебя на месте за то, что пошёл на такое… Только поздно уже. И ведь на тот момент мы почти расстались, вернее, расстались в ссоре. Я сама тогда помутилась в разуме. И у тебя было некоторое право считать себя свободным.  
– Всё равно не получалось. И да, делая назло кому-то – в первую очередь делаешь назло себе. Остальным всем было, кажется, неплохо, а я всё время помнил, что у меня ребёнок на стороне. И боялся, что они с двух сторон откроют Врата… хотя это даже и не главное.  
– Ну так тебе и надо. Что значит – тебе некому рассказать, некому исповедаться, облегчить душу… Ладно, если тебе от этого легче станет – я так скажу: если Бог всё это попустил – значит, Его воля была, чтобы этот мальчик появился на свет.  
– И чтобы мне всю жизнь стыдно было.  
– Ох, Койренэ, главное, чтобы ты через это стал лучше…  
– Ну… во всяком случае понял, что ни на кого, кроме тебя, и смотреть не стоит.  
– Не подлизывайся! – она грустно улыбнулась, но по золотистому блеску в глазах возлюбленной Санзо уже понял – не прибьёт… – Как же ты меня достал, Койренэ, за все эти годы, как же… Давай поженимся!  
Давненько она не поднимала этой темы… Правда, сейчас Санзо чувствовал себя настолько виноватым, что ещё неизвестно, каким был бы в этот раз его ответ.

Май-ноябрь 2010


End file.
